Leather jacket
by MissJimmyChoo
Summary: The day starts off as normal until Rachel walks into school in a leather jacket...
1. Prologue

**Summary- The day starts off as normal until Rachel walks into school in a leather jacket...**

_**(I did this story because all my other drafts got deleted and I coudn't be bothered to re-write them so I started a new story instead of re-writing old ones. I'll update my other stories at the weekend.) **_

_**Rubbish summary I know. But the story will be better. I promise. This is just a prologue kinda thing :)**_

Rachel walked down the hallway confidently. Her head was held high and her trolley bag was wheeling along the tiled flooring behind her. She was nearly at the choir room when she heard voices. She haltered and listened silently.

"She is so annoying. She keeps following me. Argh... I just wish she'd leave me alone," She heard Finn sigh. He sounded annoyed.

"Only just figured that out? She's such a retard," She heard Quinn laugh. Rachel edged closer to the choir room and peered around it without being seen. Quinn, Finn, Kurt, Puck, Mercedes and Santana had all their chairs in a circle. Finn had his arm lazily round Quinn's chair and Rachel couldn't deny that her heart suddenly dropped to her stomach.

"You got that right girl. Berry's middle name is retard. She's mental," Mercedes leaned back in her chair next to Kurt's.

"_I'm Rachel Berry and I wear fucking granny sweatshirts and I look like a freak. Which I am," _Santana laughed. Her impression was very good. It seemed like she'd been practicing. Rachel glanced down at her pink sweatshirt with tears stinging her eyes.

"I know. And the only thing she ever says is how she's going to be a Broadway star. I mean like we care," Kurt rolled his eyes and straightened in his chair.

"She's fucking crazy dude," Puck shrugged. Rachel didn't want to hear it any longer. She started down the hallway at a run and pushed through the door. She couldn't stay here any longer. She couldn't handle it. She hurried her pace up as she sprinted to the car park. She just wanted to go home.

And it was as Rachel wiped the last of her tears away she decided she needed to change.


	2. Changes

**_Author Note: Okay so Finn/Quinn are together. They never broke up and Quinn never got prgnant. Puck's still best friend's with Finn. Rachel fancies Finn. Matt never transfered schools. _**

The next day started like any other. The original Glee club members (with the exception of Rachel) were rushing away with a slushie covered Britt as they went to clear her up in the bathroom. Quinn was leaning against her locker as Finn looked down at her smiling. Matt, Mike and Puck were talking loudly about something near their own lockers. Everyone was busily going about their day as normal thinking it'd be just the same old boring day like usual. All until Rachel Berry pushed open the doors leading into the school wearing a leather biker jacket, navy blue tank top with a low neckline, tight fitting skinny jeans and a pair of light blue converse. Her hair was curled and bouncing against her shoulders as she walked. She also had ditched the usual trolley bag and opted for a black leather shoulder bag instead. Everyone were looking at her with wide eyes and in all the shock Rachel managed to walk right past Karofsky who had been meaning to slushie her.

"Hey Berry," Puck nodded as he fell into step with her.

"Hey asshole," Rachel said as she didn't even glance his way.

"Fuck Berry. Did you just say asshole?" Puck asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I did Puckerman," Rachel rolled her eyes while dragging out the word 'Puckerman'.

"Wow... Just wow," Puck laughed.

"Speechless?" Rachel smirked, " Whatever. Although this conversation with you was so very... pleasurable I really need to get to class." And with that Rachel started to make her way away from the boy.

"Hey Rach? Haven't we got math together?" Puck called after her. Rachel didn't respond. Puck just stared after her feeling a little shocked.

Rachel didn't go to first period. Or second. Or third. Or fourth. Puck noticed this as he made his way over to Finn who was currently kissing his girlfriend as they sat at a table in the cafeteria. In fact he hadn't seen her since their conversation this morning. But Puck didn't really care. Just because Berry had suddenly got something other than a sweater on didn't mean Puck suddenly fancied her. He was simply interested in where she'd been all day. As he got to the table where Finn was he threw his tray down in an effort to seperate the two teens infront of him. Finn pulled his mouth away from Quinn's long enough to ask.

"What?"

"Nothing... You seen Berry today?" Puck asked the two teens as he slid onto the chair across from them.

"Not since th-" Finn started before Quinn cut him off with a raise of her hand.

"Why the hell are you asking about man hands?" Quinn narrowed her eyes at him.

"No reason. Just wondering. She hasn't been in lessons all morning," He shrugged as he took a bite out of his sandwich. Quinn looked at him for a second longer before sticking her tongue back down Finn's mouth. It was a second later that the doors to the cafeteria opened to uncover Rachel Berry herself. Her expression was plain as she walked over to a table in the far left hand corner. He raised off his chair slightly so he could see who she was sitting with. He was shocked to see that across the table from her was Matt and Mike who usually sat on his table. He got up and made his way over to them.

Earlier

Rachel made her way past the math room which she was supposed to be entering and towards the football field. She'd never skipped a class before. God she hadn't even ever missed a class when she was sick. She shifted her bag from one shoulder to the other as she pushed open the door to outside. She walked to the other side of the school and across the football field to the bleachers where she took a seat. She threw her bag next to her as she pulled out her phone. She opened up the internet and started searching for facebook. Just as she was about to log in she heard someone cough behind her. She nearly dropped her phone as she turned in her seat. Matt was standing behind her with a raised eyebrow.

"Skipping class Berry? Tut tut," He laughed as he sat next to her.

"You've skipped class too," She pointed out. He nodded.

"True. Seems like we've both been naughty," He chuckled.

"Seems like we have," She agreed.

"So what is Miss Perfect Berry doing out of class?" Matt couldn't help but ask.

"Same thing Mr Cool Rutherford is," Rachel responded. Matt nods his head.

"Ah okay. So you wanted to check out the girl's changing for gym?" Matt grinned.

"You've spent far too much time with No- Puck," Rachel laughed.

"That... Might be true," Matt joins Rachel's laughs, "Hey Rach you look really nice today.

"Thanks Matt," Rachel smiles.

"I kinda left Mike outside the changing rooms and there's a 99% chance that Sue's going to catch him at any minute. I better go," Matt got up from next to her and made his way down the bleachers. As he was nearly to the bottom he looked back up at her, "You should sit with me and Mike at lunch." And without waiting for an answer he made his way over to the changing rooms.

Now

Rachel looked up as Puck got to their table.

"Dude you left me with Quinn and Finn. That's just mean," He said as he scowled at Matt then at Mike. The two boys laughed but didn't reply. Instead they just continued eating. Puck rolled his eyes before sitting beside Mike.

"So Berry where were you first period? I missed you in maths," Puck raised his eyebrow.

"With me," Matt grinned and nudged Rachel.

"Yeah. Just doing the dirty in the toilets," Rachel giggled. Puck's eyebrows raised a couple of millimetres higher making Rachel laugh more.

"You're picturing it aren't you dude?" Matt chuckled.

"Shit Matt. It's not my fault. You're the one who put the picture into my head," Puck replied.

"You're disgusting Puckerman," Rachel shook her head.

"You like it Berry," Puck smirked.

"Totally. It turns me on," Rachel rolled her eyes.


	3. New Friends

As the bell for end of lunch rang Puck was making his way away from the table and towards his next lesson when he stopped. He look back at Rachel who was throwing her rubbish into the bin.

"Rach? Can I walk you to class?" He asked (_Maaan that was weird. Puck never walked people to class)_

"Sure I won't embarrass you Puckerman?" Rachel raised one eyebrow as she put her mobile phone into her pocket.

"Emarrass me? Fuck. You're one of the hottest girls in school right now Berry," Puck smirked.

"I'm fucking crazy remeber?" She rolled her eyes and walked past him. Just as she was near the door she turned to him, walking backwards. "You're a dick y'know? Everyone in this fucking school are either dicks or bitches. I'm fed up of the lot of you."

"So you heard it?" Puck nodded.

"Just piss off Puckerman," Rachel turned back aroud, pushed the door open and walked out. And Puck was left feeling _guilty. _He never thought the day would come when he felt sorry for Rachel Berry.

Rachel ran the rest of the way to the girl's bathroom. She put the plug in the sink and turned the water on. She stared at herself in the mirror before plunging her face into the cold water. She splashed her face a couple of times before drying it off with some paper towels. She ran her hands through her hair and stared at herself in the mirror once more.

"Why do you care so much about them? They don't care about you," She whispered to herself before walking the empty hall to her locker. She hadn't been to a single class today and she thought that she probably should go to at least one. She knew she was going to be about 15 minutes late. But better late than never hey? She walked to her math room and knocked before entering.

"Sorry Miss. But I had to visit the nurse," Rachel put on her best apologetic smile.

"Okay Rachel. Just sit at the back next to Santana," The teacher turned back to the board and finished on scribbling down the sum that Rachel had interrupted. Rachel made her way to the back and sat beside Santana. Just as she'd got out her stuff Santana had sent her a little slip of striped notebook paper.

**_tut tut... badass are we now berry?_**

Rachel thought she was making a joke and trying to be friendly but with Santana you never really knew. She turned the paper over and wrote a reply.

_i'm totally badass now :P puck's gonna be nothing compared to me_

Rachel felt another slip of paper land on her desk.

**_i wouldn't go that far. puck's very badass. anyway wanna come over to mine after school?_**

Rachel forgot about everything that Santana had said the day before. Rachel was actually excited by the prospect of going round to Santana's house. She was scary. But Santana was popular. And Rachel wasn't. Rachel often watched chick- flicks at weekends alone in her room. They often had a girl in them who desperately wanted to get popular so that guy would notice her. Rachel would always laugh and think that she'd never ever want to be popular. But maybe she'd been lying to herself.

_sure... i guess. i haven't got much to do_

Rachel got another note minutes later.

**_ok :D that's great. i'll meet you outside school and i'll drive you and britt to mine_**

Rachel didn't understand why she'd accepted. Seeing as Santana had hated her all of her high school life. She didn't like Santana. And Santana was a bitch. But despite all of this she still found herself waiting outside school when the red Ferrari slid up to the curb. Santana had her window rolled down so the music they were listening to was blaring out. Rachel knew that it was Katy Perry's Teenage Dream although she didn't actually like that style of music. Brittany was sitting in the passenger seat texting someone on her Blackberry.

"Get in Berry," Santana yelled over the music. Rachel opened the door and slid into the back. She threw her bag onto the seat beside her and fastened her seat belt. Just moments later Santana had made her way out of the school's parking lot and she was on the road. Rachel didn't know how fast they were going but everything went past the window at a blur and they were overtaking a lot of cars. Brittany slipped her Blackberry into her bag and then turned in her seat to look at Rachel.

"I was just texting my cat. She's been really depressed lately. I was trying to cheer her up," Brittany smiled a little before turning back around and staring out of the window.

"Oh my god Britt. For the last time you can NOT text your cat," Santana rolled her eyes and glanced at Rachel. "She's been talking about how she spent all last night texting her cat for the last hour. She was talking about it all through chemistry," Santana looked back at the road.

"Well even talking about texting animals is better than chemistry," Rachel laughed.

"That's true. Especially seeing as we have Mr Jones this year," Santana agreed as she laughed slightly.

"Aww that's so unlucky. I had him last year. He's such a fucking asshole," Rachel nodded.

"I totally agree. But anyway I got you a try out for the cheerios tomorrow after glee. Miss Sylvester didn't want you on her team but I managed to persuade her," Santana raised her eyebrows to suggest it wasn't just persuasion.

"What do you mean by 'persuade her'?" Rachel smiled.

"Oh... Just threatened to post Mr Schue a pair of thongs and write a dirty letter written from her," She grinned and Rachel had to laugh at the thought of seeing Mr Schue's face as he read that letter.

"Wow. You're like my role model," Rachel said as she leaned forward in her seat.

"I'm every girl's role model," Santana shrugged.

"Except Quinn's. Quinn's still Miss Amazing even after you told everyone she had a penis," Brittany added.

"That was you who told everyone? Oh my god. I think I'm in love with you," Rachel laughed.

"Um... Sorry Rach... But I'm straight," Santana looked worried and shot Brittany a look as if to say 'she knows?' but Brittany just gave her a confused look in response.

"It was a joke," Rachel frowned.

"Oh right. I knew that," Santana tried laughing then turned off the road. She drove for a bit and there was complete silence in the car. Rachel tapped her fingers against the glass window, staring out of the window at the road. After about 5 minutes driving Brittany leaned across to turn up the radio and she started to sing quietly. Rachel resisted the feeling to join in and leaned back against the leather seat. Brittany glanced back at Rachel, her eyes full of questions. Rachel smiled slightly. Brittany shook her head and turned back in her seat to stare at the road, still singing a little. Santana stopped infront of a large black gate. She wound down the window, pressing a button on the wall near the gate she spoke into the speaker.

"Mark could you open the gate?" Santana asked as she leant towards the speaker. Rachel could hear a muffled response and the gates were open, "Thanks Mark."

Then the car started driving up a large gravel driveway with trees and green grass on either side. Once they were at the top of the drive way the car stopped in front of a fountain. The house itself was very, very large. Rachel's house was big but in comparison to Santana's it looked like a shed. The house was painted white and looked very modern. It had a bright blue door and several windows. Rachel found her mouth open slightly. Santana glanced at her, smirking.

"Like it?" She laughed.

"Love it," Rachel smiled and got out of the car.

"Thought so," Santana nodded and got herself out. Santana slammed the door and headed up the steps to the door. Brittany got out of the car and followed. Rachel took one last look at the house before walking up the steps after the two girls. Santana pulled out a key and unlocked the door. She and Brittany then entered, throwing their bags on the banister and slipping off their shoes. Rachel followed suit and took off her own shoes, hanging her bag on the banister carefully.

"Martha I'm home," Santana yelled up the stairs. A plump lady in an apron appeared at the top of a spiral staircase.

"Welcome home Miss Lopez," The woman smiled before walking back into the room she'd just exited. Brittany headed up the stairs with Santana following. Rachel walked up them herself. Santana pushed open a door to reveal an elegantly decorated bedroom. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room with what looked like a walk-in wardrobe in one corner. The room was painted a mint green with a white wooden floor. Brittany flopped onto the bed which made it obvious she felt quite at home and came here a lot. Santana sat herself on a desk chair infront of a computer. Rachel hesitated before sitting on a small armchair in a corner.

Brittany began to flick through a magazine and Santana started to paint her nails. Rachel watched feeling uncomfortable.

"Make yourself at home Rach," Santana said without looking up.

"Um... Thanks," Rachel mumbled.

"You're welcome," Santana said as she put the brush back into the nail polish and turned the cap. Santana swivelled in her chair to face the two girl.

"Argh!" Santana grumbled. "I'm bored. Lets go to the cinema. We can see what films are on. I'll text Puck, Matt and Mike to see if they wanna join us."

"Aw cool," Britt grinned and clapped her hands.

"Yeah... Sounds fun," Rachel agreed.

"I'm gonna change out of my cheer uniform... Britt wanna borrow something?" Santana got up and made her way over to the walk-in wardrobe. She was just about to walk into it before turning to Rachel. "You wanna borrow something?"

"Um... Sure..." Rachel shrugged.

"Follow me," Santana smiled and indicated the walk-in wardrobe. Rachel smiled back and got up, following the other girl. Britt got up a second after Rachel and followed them as well.


End file.
